


anyone else would be dead by now

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losers drabble fics. Short random ficlets. Completely unrelated. Entirely random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anyone else would be dead by now

**Author's Note:**

> Random Losers shorts that I didn't think we're long enough to warrant being posted as stories of their own.

It's his voice on the radio that makes all the difference. It is the difference between knowing he's still alive and the gut churning fear of never getting him back again. 

It's nothing really, just pointless chatter, random bullshit. It isn't a status report, or a location, or anything like that, but it is enough to stop the swirling panic inside Cougar's head, slowing it down until it is just ripples. Ripples he can work with, he can think through them, breathe out until the ripples have calmed enough for him to make the shots he needed to. 

The panic tries to flare up again at the lack of target, but they'd get one. He knew they'd get a location and targets before too long. They always did. And they never left one of their own behind. 


End file.
